A Broken Jesse
by michelle1203
Summary: When Jesse gets into a motorcycle accident, how will the family cope? This was my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me. My other stories are so much better than this one.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOUGE

SCRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHBOOOOOM!!!!

Went the tires of Jesse's motorcycle. Jesse fell off his motorcycle and fell hard on the asphalt. His black 1987 Harley Davidson was in pieces beside him. He heard the whining of an ambulance and the voices of the paramedics.

"Have mercy", he groaned as he closed his eyes.

CHAPTER 1

"Hello", Danny said into the phone receiver.

"Hi dad, Hi Danny, daddy!" said Stephanie, D.J, and Joey.

Danny held up his finger and everyone got quiet.

"Ok, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked as she and Michelle walked in.

"Jesse was in a motorcycle accident and he's in the hospital," Danny choked out.

"Is he okay?" D.J asked

"I don't know, they didn't tell me," Danny said.

There was worry in everyone's eyes except Michelle's. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"We need to go now!" Stephanie exclaimed."He could be really hurt.

Rebecca picked up Michelle and walked out the door. The rest of the group followed her. They drove to San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Rebecca gave Michelle to Danny then went to the front desk. Everyone else sat and waited quietly.

"I'm looking for my fiancé Jesse Katsopolis's room," Rebecca asked.

"Down the hall and to your left, room 26" the assistant said nicely

"Thank you" Rebecca said.

Rebecca ran as fast as she could to room 26 and stopped. She knocked on the door.

"Come in", Jesse groaned

"Oh my God, Jesse!" Rebecca replied


	2. the hospital

I'm still trying to finish. This is my first story on Fan Fiction, so bear with me.

"Oh my God, Jesse, what happened?" Rebecca asked in shock.

"I crashed my Harley and broke my leg in three places, got minor cuts on my arm, and fractured one of my ribs." Jesse said with a groan.

He was lying on a bed with his leg in a cast, arms wrapped in gauze pads, and a cast around his waist. His face showed signs that he was in pain.

"I'm just glad to see that you're alright," Rebecca said soothingly.

She down at her fiancé wishing there was something she could do. She felt very sorry for him. At that exact moment, the doctor walked in.

"Jesse, you can go home now. I would highly recommend that you get plenty of bed rest. No going outside or driving until I can remove you're cast. Come back in five weeks to get your cast removed", the doctor told him.

Once the nurse left, Jesse used his crutches to stand up and walk out the room. Rebecca followed him as they checked out and went to where the others where waiting

"Uncle Jesse what happened?" D.J. asked

"I crashed my Harley and broke my leg in three places, got minor cuts on my arm, and fractured one of my ribs." Jesse said sadly.

"That's gong to leave a mark!" Joey joked.

Everyone stared at him with that's-really-not-funny-at-this- time eyes.

"Tough crowd" he said.

"Come on," Danny said, "Let's go home".


	3. Home

Note: every time I say Jesse walked, he's using his crutches.

"Home", Jesse cried with happiness

"Come on girls lets get started on that home work", Danny said ushering D.J. and Stephanie into the kitchen.

"Wanna play candy land Michelle?" Joey asked.

"You got it dude!" she said giving him a cute five –year old grin.

"I'll get started on dinner," Rebecca said cheerfully.

"Guys," Jesse started. "I'm going to get some rest, I'm in a lot of pain right now".

"O.k. Jess", Danny said. "We understand"

Just as Jesse walked out of the kitchen Kimmy walked in the door.

"Hola Tanneritos" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Kimmy", everyone said sarcastically in unison.

"What happened to Sir-Mousse-A-lot?"

"Motorcycle accident" D.J said

"Hey Deej," Kimmy began. "Can I borrow some fungus crème, my grandma needs it."

"Kimmy, I don't have any fungus crème," D.J. said with a look of disgust on he face.

"Oh well bye!" Kimmy left.

"I'm really going to have to change the locks on that door," Danny said.

Mean while, Jesse was upstairs tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No.... must stop Harley...NO!"


	4. Comfort

"Uncle Jesse wake up" Michelle said shaking him.

"No!" Jesse yelled as he jolted out of his sleep.

"Yes you have to get up, dinner's ready".

"Michelle, tell Becky to come up here, I need to talk to her".

Once Michelle left, Jesse sat at the edge and waited. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me?"

"Aw Beck, I feel so... so..."

"Upset?"

"Yeah, for the next few weeks I can't do anything. All I can do is lie around".

With that, Jesse slammed his arms on the bed and began to cry.

"Jess, if it makes you feel better, I can help you out until you get better".

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. That's what girl friends are for!"

"I love you, Becky".

"I love you, too"

They kissed.


	5. Epilouge

From that day on, Jesse looked at his accident as a way to start a new life.

Week's later; he went to the doctor to get his casts' removed. He was in great health and all of his bones were healed.

In the end, Jesse and Becky found this accident as a way to come closer in their relationship.

The end

Letter from the author: I'm sorry that this story did not end the way you might have expected it to. There were two reasons why I ended it this way. Number one: I couldn't think of any more things to write. Number two: I decided to write stories for the Harry Potter section, also. So look for more stories by me in the Harry Potter & Full House sections. Please keep in mind that this was my 1st FF story. Finally, I would like it if you would R&R me about what you thought. Special thanks to JamsGirl for telling me about my mistakes.


End file.
